The Angelic Demon
by PurpleWolfz
Summary: Everything has a beginning. Everything has an ending. But the real question is when is the beginning?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 How it all started

*Amber's pov*

"Get the kids inside!" The Kasakugae yelled as I stood outside the gates to the hidden Sand Village. I was 3,holding onto my little brown bear as my dad ran into the forest far along. Tears streamed down my face watching him leave. I have just gotten the news that I have a brother. Yashamaru grabbed me and carried me inside. I sighed and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke back up dad was back home with some blood, and cuts. I saw that my new brother had the same hair as I. He cried from being tired as I once more quickly fell asleep.

*13 years later*

I woke up in my little cabin. Just another day, in my little house. I ran up and started to dust everything, and clean. After that was done I went out to train. The Chunin exams were coming up and the Hokage told me I could participate. I had a couple of my friends that we were gonna group together. I walked out of my home and started to walk to the hidden leaf village for the exams.

*3rd Person Pov*

As Amber walked up in her long black and with dress with her long Auburn hair in a pony tail going down to her feet. Her dress with her purple eyes, Auburn hair is in a messy pony tail in the back with split bangs with her Hair Extremely long. Black/White dress that splits into 2 large pieces and another 2 smaller ones when you hit the legs. Black boots that match her elbow high gloves. UNder her dress has long black shorts and has a fish net short sleeve shirt. ON the dress it fades from Black to white without gray the white looks like flower flames coming up, On the top of the dress there is a white collar surrounded by blech leading up to her neck and connects as if it were a necklace. She also wore a necklace of a gourd that looked like Gaaras.

Paju was a brown head with black eyes, his orange shirt pops from the blue one on top of it. His jeans are faded and has the traditional shinobi sandals.

Mekenzie has longish blue hair that waved, with her popping red eyes. Always wearing her black jacket with her blue tank top with her faded jeans, and her rainbow belt, she has red boots.

*Amber's pov*

As we entered the Leaf Village gates, we met two teams. They were bickering about who knows what when I saw a kid in a man's arms. The kid was grabbed by his scarf, the man was wearing all black except for his paint and bandages on his back, and had piercing black eyes. The girl next to him was a blonde with emerald eyes, she wore a purple dress a with fishnet shirt underneath, with a red belt. They both wore the Sand Village headband. As I looked at the headband, in shock.

One obnoxious kid came up to the man and yelled "LET konohamaru GO!" The kid had bright yellow hair and blue eyes, he wore an orange jumpsuit with the Leaf Village headband. The girl next to him had longish pink hair and teal eyes. She wore a red dress and had the same headband as guy next to her. I remember they would run around the village doing missions, they were Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki, but Sasuke Uchiha was missing from the group when, Plop. A pebble fell from the tree.

And there he was sitting in the tree acting so cool _Not_. He had black hair, black eyes, and wore a blue shirt with white shorts. I sighed and began to walk away when I heard "Kankuro" I turned to face a guy with Auburn hair, like me with teal eyes. He had worn the same headband as the man he was talking to. He wore a black shirt and pants with a gourd on his back that looked alot like my necklace. On his forehead it read 'Love'. Then I remembered him, _He was him? How why now out of all times why now?_

The guy named Kankuro put the kid down and said "O-o-oh hi Gaara" "Don't cause trouble for these kids" His voice sent shivers down Kankuro's spine. "WHo are you anyway tough guy" Sasuke asked as Gaara turned to meet his gaze "My name is Gaara of the Hidden sand and you are" Sasuke smirked and said " I'm Sasuke Uchiha of the Leaf" "I look forward to fighting you" Gaara said with one last glance and walked away with the girl and Kankuro behind him.

 _Could it really be him, After all these years he's become a monster?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Gaara?

*3rd Person Pov*

They all gathered and waited for the exams to begin. The door opened and the man in the front of the class introduced us to the exam and himself.

-boring explanation-

*Amber's pov*

As I answered every question I couldn't figure out number nine, I knew the object of the test is to cheat so I don't want to be the one cheated off of. So simple, I didn't answer any of the question or bother to answer them. Gaara was sitting next to me. He used some sort of jutsu to cheat. At the end of the test the man from before came from the bathroom as the other guy started to explain the rules.

-boring explanation-

A couple people left then Naruto gave the whole class his speech and no one moved after that. A lady appeared and said "I'm Anko and out of 26 teams you will go down at least half that. Now shall I explain the second part of the exam?" She wore a fish net shirt and shorts, over her fishnet shorts she had brown shorts onto and had a long trench coat.

-boring explanation-

*Normal Pov*

"And that's the next exam u have 3 days to prep!" She smiled and poofed away as the rest of the team scampered off to go train, and get better.

*Amber's Pov*

Our team spread apart as they dismissed us to start our training. I went to the training grounds seeing the yellow haired boy in the orange jumpsuit from before, there training, really hard. I walked up to him and asked "Are you the guy that fought for that little boy?" He nodded and continued his training. I walked away looking for another training ground to train at.

-Until 2nd Exam-

*3rd Person Pov*

Everyone gathered around Anko as she told us the ruled of the scrolls. "There are two scrolls, One Earth and one Heaven scroll, You need to have both of these scrolls to move to the next test. When you have both scrolls go to center towner" She continued.

-boring explanation-

Naruto's team had the heaven scroll, Gaara's team had the Heaven scroll, and Amber's team had the Earth scroll. At the gates they were all prepared as the whistle blew and they ran off.

*Amber's Pov*

My team ran to find someone with a Heaven scroll and steal it from them. "We should head over to the finish so we can steal from one of the teams." Mekenzie suggested. We nodded and headed straight for the building. Once we got there I stood in the back flabbergasted. I saw he the killing look in his eyes. I tried to avoid his line of sight as he entered the building. I held my necklace in my hand tight until my hand was a faint white.

Another team came in when they left, we attacked them and got their Heaven scroll. I was happy as we entered the building and read the instructions to see what would happen. When we opened both scrolls the Hokage came out and said "You pass" he smiled and gave us our headbands that had the Leafs Logo on it. I smiled and jumped up and down. We waited for the teams to be finished.

-After all the teams were done and they explain 2.5 exam-

The board flashed as I was called up to fight, _against Kankuro? This name was familiar but I couldn't pin point where it was from._ I walked down and started the fight right when he said "Go!".

I ran to the other side of the room and performed my hand signs as my eyes changed from their purple to a teal. He was a puppet master ninja and he was in his 'puppet case'. I quickly came close ready for him to throw the first punch when he said "I knew you couldn't fight" I punched him in the face as it did no damage. He quickly took the opportunity to punch me in the gut. I coughed up some blood, as I saw the sand start to come out I quickly stopped it and went back to getting his case. I knocked it down and crushed it seeing him on the ground as I stepped on his head. "Amber is the winner!" I walked up to the top as I once was with my friends.

A few fights later Mekenzie fought showing everything she's got but failed when she was strangled against her will. After that Puja was declared the winner against their fight. They knew each other's weaknesses to which made the fight even better.

When the fights were done, Gaara came up to me and said "I look forward to fighting you." and walked away. His remark made me smile.

 _Man he hasn't changed much when challenging._

-flashback-

*Amber's Pov*

Gaara and I were running around with my new brother Kankuro and sister Temari. Gaara came up to me and said "I can't wait to fight with you!" I ran up to him and picked him up. "I win" I smirked and laughed.

-end of flashback-

*Amber's Pov*

I smiled remembering old times when it came to me.

 _I just fought my brother._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Challenges

*Amber's Pov*

As all the Hokage motioned us to come down so we could see the competition. Th order went as the following:

S

H

I

K

A

M

I A

N S R

N E A U

A J S

R I U

U K

T E

o

(Naruto against Neji) (Gaara against Amber) (Sasuke against Shino) (Temari against Shikamaru) (Puja against Kankuro)

I looked at it in shock seeing that I would once more be going against my brother. I sighed and waited for the Hokage to release us. Once he did I ran out quick to go back to my little house.

When I got there I ran into the kitchen and splashed water on my face. "I can't let it happen again" I looked into my eyes from my mirror as my eyes changed from their former teal back to my natural purple. Fear soon crept into me as I remembered Gaara's battle with blood and how cold he was t instantly kill him. Thinking of this sent shivers down my spine.

I looked up to see my hair becoming a pure white.

-flashback-

*Amber's Pov*

-10 years ago-

I turned to my father in tears. I held a dead kid in my hand, my hair pure white and eyes piercing red with only one eye open. He gasped and looked at Yashamaru, he started to walk away as Yashamaru pulled out his kunai.

I looked at him with hate as he ran to me stabbing my arm. I smiled and pushed him off as I disappeared into the forest.

-flashback end-

I grabbed my head as this memory came into my mind. I looked up to see sand everywhere, and me covered in blood. _This is all just a dream just a dream._ I closed my eyes then opened them again, no sand nor blood and my hair were back to Auburn.

I soon left the house to train and not to unleash the Angle.

-Till 3rd exam-

(NOTE- In this version, Orochimaru is going to attack later on and not in Gaara and Amber's fight)

I stood to see the first match as butterflies filled my stomach. Naruto surprisingly beat Neji with part of his jinchuriki coming out. I went down to the arena as they called mine and Gaara's name.

They soon called the match ago and I waited for Gaara to make the first move as I leaned against a tree. He knew what I was doing and didn't move, but his sand did. I moved fast as it took hold of my leg.

I saw more sand but coming from me, it released me and I quickly put it away before anyone saw it. Gaara grunted and got me whole and held me up his fist almost completely closed when it happened again.

 _Why now of all times do you come to help me instead of when I really needed help?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Sands

-flashback-

*Amber's Pov*

I looked at the blood on my hands then to my friend's dead limp body on the cold ground. The Bullies got to her and almost killed her. I picked her up as my hair changed from my Auburn to pure white as I started to heal her when my dad and Yashamaru walked up behind me…

-flashback end-

*Amber's Pov*

His hand crushed my bones as he let go after making sure I was dead when the ref was about to call the winner I stood up limp and almost dead. If it wasn't for Her I wouldn't be here. My skin went from pale to a dark maroon, My hair from white to Blue, and my eyes stayed piercing red. I smiled as sand started to come from me and go to him. He was not shocked but only thought that his sand turned on him.

My hair went back to white as I started to heal while my sand-double fought. I went back to my normal self and walked out just as my sand-double was being crushed. I pulled out my hand as the sand started to trickle its way back to my necklace. I turned around when he started laughing like a monster. _SO I was right, Shukaku got to him._

I turned back around after regrouping myself to find that I was in a pit of sand. I laughed and said "Fire style: Fire sheet Jutsu!" The sand lite up in a matter of seconds and when I got to me I jumped out of the sand and stood behind Gaara. "Your sand shield won't Help you now" I whispered into his ear and punched his face as his ultimate defence broke.

The crowd gasped,and I was once more grabbed by sand. I sighed and let the sand grab me. I knew there was no way out, so I waited. I showed no sign of fear but more of hope than everything. The sand soon backed away after breaking my leg. I fell to the floor and looked up. The man pronounced the winner Gaara as the Medics took me on a jurni to the hospital room.

*Gaara's Pov*

Shukaku loves blood but once he got a taste we soon backed away as if we didn't want the blood. There was something about her that I needed to grasp, why didn't we accept the blood. I walked into her hospital room after being pronounced the winner.

*Amber's Pov*

I woke up in a hospital bed with Gaara by my side? I asked "what are you here for, to," He said "To finished what I started"

His sand approached my bed but soon backed away, he grabbed his head and started laughing. I look at him and asked "what has he done to you?" He looked at me and laughed "Who's He?" I sighed "Shukaku smart one" He laughed and said "Nothing, he opened my eyes" I sat up looking at him "can you come closer?" He laughed and did what I asked and before he could do anything I smacked him upside the head.

"Liar I know when you are lying Gaara don't think you can trick me. Same to you Shukaku!" Gaara looked enraged and the sand grabbed hold of my neck. "what has happened to you Gaara?" I choked out with my last breath as everything got blurred.

-flash back-

The sand got closer to me as I flinched. Gaara was terrified and stood in front of me to protect me from it. Shukaku was attacking the village, as Father took Gaara. I terrified as I was looked up and sighed. Shukaku's sand took my hand and broke it and I let out a loud cry. I released me and sand surrounded me everywhere I couldn't see. Soon everything blacked out.

*3rd person Pov*

Shukaku had a little ball of sand as he was transferred into Gaara. Amber fell deep into the forest. Gaara was pained and started to get false Ideas in his head from Shukaku.

Their father soon forgot about Amber and set his priorities on killing Gaara so Shukaku would die.

*Amber's Pov*

I woke up in the middle of the forest and felt an aching pain on the back of my neck. I saw a cabin in the distance and started walking toward it. The door was open and when I walked in there was something in the distance.

The figure came closer, and closer. She had White hair and red eyes, she had something behind her back and she spoke softly "H-hi w-would y-you l-like to c-come in?" I asked "ya can I stay here?" She sighed as someone walked from behind her with maroon skin blue hair and red eyes. Her voice was harsh and soft spoken as well "Yes, come on in" I walked in, I could feel their stares on my back as I turned around "thanks!"

They stared at me in shock and chatted among themselves as they turned to me. "We must ask a question of you."

-flashback end-


End file.
